Neville's Sunshine
by huffleclaw22
Summary: As Neville gets ready to head back to his final year at Hogwarts, he knows it will be a dark year in the wizarding world, luckily a certain honey-haired Hufflepuff can always bring a smile to his face.


**A/N: Because I'm obsessed with Nevannah, need I say more? **

**Ooooh and JK Rowling has all the copyright on this, seriously she's like a genius, I couldn't dream of writing such a masterpiece. :)**

* * *

_September 1st, 1997 Kings Cross Station, London_

Neville Longbottom pushed his trunks into the crowded Kings Cross Station, his gran followed behind him. "Have a good year at Hogwarts dear," Augusta Longbottom hugged her grandson tightly.

"Thanks Gran, I will, see ya." Neville blushed bright red.

"I expect a letter tonight." Augusta smiled and handed her grandson a few galleons. "So you can buy candy on the train."

"Thanks Gran," Neville smiled and took the galleons, walking towards the platforms. He turned just in time to see his gran apparate out of sight. No Muggles seemed to notice, he noted.

He continued walking towards the platforms when he noticed a middle aged man hugging his teenaged daughter tightly. "Be safe Han, have a good year, write me often," he was saying, smoothing the girl's long blonde hair.

Neville stopped in his tracks, no it couldn't be. "I will Dad, don't worry about me, and please take care of yourself," the girl replied, hugging her father one last time before they parted ways. _Merlin's beard, Hannah Abbott's back! _Neville grinned to himself, practically running to catch up with her.

Suddenly, he couldn't control his trolley cart and crashed straight into her. Hannah Abbott squeaked as Neville and a few of his belongings went flying over her trolley cart and trunks, knocking over her pet ferret's cage. "Shit," Neville groaned, clutching his ankle.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom-?" Hannah's goddess like face was staring at down at him, her bright amber eyes wide in concern.

"Hey Hannah, you're back!" Neville managed a weak smile, blushing a deep shade of red. "I-er, sorry for crashing into you," he added.

Hannah giggled, offering him a hand up. "Don't worry, I think it hurt you more than me, I can't speak for my ferret however," she said.

Neville grinned sheepishly "Er, yeah. Sorry about that, again," he mumbled awkwardly, accepting her hand and getting back up on his feet. He brushed himself off and picked up the ferret cage, inside the tiny ferret didn't look very pleased. "I don't think your ferret likes me," he smiled.

"I don't think he really likes me either, not since I accidentally turned him into a flock of flamingos during the Transfiguaration OWLS fifth year," Hannah laughed.

"Oh yeah, that was pretty bad," Neville chuckled, picking up his books and trunks and putting them back on his trolley cart. "Do you know what time it is by chance?" he asked.

Hannah glanced at a clock on the wall behind Neville "It's 10:47," she told him.

Neville nodded "Oh, then we should probably get going to platform 9 3/4," he said.

"Yeah," Hannah agreed, putting her ferret's cage back on her trolley cart. She smiled at him and they continued walking.

_She's so pretty, she's like a Hufflepuff goddess or something, I swear to Merlin... _Neville thought dreamily. "So, er, you're back eh-?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

Hannah nodded "Yeah, since it's mandatory this year. I'd rather be at home, to keep an eye on Dad, oh well atleast I'll get to see my friends. I suppose it will be nice to have that sense of normalcy in my life again," she said.

Neville smiled "Yeah, that should be good for you. I'm really sorry about what happened to your Mum by the way, I can sort of relate in a sense," he told her.

Hannah's expression softened and her smile faded. "Thanks," she replied quietly, staring at her feet.

"Er, I'm sorry Hannah, I shouldn't have brought that up," Neville muttered awkwardly, realizing that her pain was still very fresh.

"No, it's alright. It's upsetting yes, but you were just trying to be nice," Hannah forced a soft smile.

They were nearing platforms nine and ten. "So, are they making you resit sixth year? Or will you be joining us in seventh? I'm hoping for the latter," Neville grinned.

Hannah wiped a single tear away from her eyes and giggled. "No I get to go on to seventh, McGonagall was sending all my sixth year coursework by owl over the holiday so I didn't have to repeat a year," she explained.

Neville nodded "Good, because Herbology without you was awful," he smiled. "Actually, it was hell."

Hannah looked suprised "Really? I thought you were really good at it, much better than me for sure!" she said.

"No it wasn't hard, I just er, missed you," Neville admitted, blushing red again. _Very subtle Neville, Good Godric... _he wanted to smack himself.

"Oh, er," Hannah blushed too.

"Hey look, it's platform 9 3/4!" Neville exclaimed suddenly as they approached platforms 9 and 10. _Thank Merlin for an excuse, _he thought with a sigh of relief.

Hannah nodded "Yeah, you can go first if you want," she offered.

Neville smiled "Nah it's fine, ladies first," he nodded forward, gesturing for her to go ahead.

"Oh, well, thank you," Hannah smiled and rushed through the wall.

Neville grinned and made sure all his books and trunks were steady on the trolley before rushing through the wall after (_the goddess of Hufflepuff) _Hannah. Once on the other side he could see students milling around, it was five minutes to departure.

Hannah, to his great suprise, was waiting for him. "Hey, would you like to find a compartment?" she asked.

Neville grinned "Er, yeah. Sounds brilliant," he said, following her towards the back of the Hogwarts Express.

_There's a dark year ahead, but she'll be the sunshine to guide me through... _He thought with a dreamy sigh.


End file.
